


I'd make room for you

by rolloinky



Series: just one taste is all it takes [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Frottage, Grinding, Lesbian Vampires, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, cis swap, cis-swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolloinky/pseuds/rolloinky
Summary: “Feeling okay?” Riku nods jerkily, shudders at the next swipe across her clit and moves her hand to Sora’s hair to tug her in for a kiss. She moans brokenly into Sora’s mouth, presses deeper to chase the taste of her own blood and shakes at the scrape of fangs on her lip. Sora sighs happily into the kiss, content to give herself over, to have every little piece of Riku in return.





	I'd make room for you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (Horny) Halloween!
> 
> This is intended to be a series and I'm working on the other fics but here's a spicy little number further into the series. 
> 
> The gist: Sora is a vampire and Riku is very, very much into it. 
> 
> also! title is from the song "crush" by garbage

Sora shimmies out of her clothes as soon as the door clicks shut, stares Riku down with heavy heated eyes until she starts to disrobe too. Riku fumbles with the button but manages to shove her pants off, hands trembling as her panties follow suit. She’s guided back to the bed with Sora’s hands gripping her collar, fingers teasing along her neck. They sit on the mattress tangled around each other, half in each other’s laps but fully pressed against one another as their mouths slide together and apart. 

Sora slowly unbuttons Riku’s shirt as they kiss, the fabric plunging down to her navel, the full curves of her breasts framed enticingly by the dark fabric. Sora moans loudly when Riku licks along her bottom lip, dips inside and runs her tongue across Sora’s fangs. She pushes the shirt off completely, exposes all that pale skin to the open air, mouth watering at all the places for her _fangs_ to sink into. She skims her lips across a cheek, down the length of her neck, and feels the thrumming pulse skipping against her swollen lips. She smiles darkly at the hand tugging insistently at her neck and urging her closer.

“Sora…_please,_” Riku’s positively thrumming under her hands, her _lips_, and she breathes in the anticipation wafting off her skin, arousal mixing in, and she becomes more overwhelmed by the second. Sora nuzzles against soft warm skin, skims her nose along the taut curve of her shoulder to her neck, presses a wet kiss over that fluttering pulse point and bites down. Her eyes slide shut, lashes fanning her cheeks, the warmth on her tongue sliding down her throat and burning through her body to settle hot and low in her belly. Riku’s hand is gripping the back of her neck, anchoring her, the other tight on her ass and flexing with every suck, encouraging the drag of Sora’s hips against the length of her thigh. 

“God…_yes,_ sweetheart. _Fuck,_” Riku’s head drops back, hair cascading down her back, chest heaving as she pants up at the ceiling. She pulls Sora tighter against her, moans at the wet slide of Sora’s cunt against her thigh, the steady pressure against her throat. Sora whines and pulls off of Riku’s neck to pant wetly against her collarbone, lips darkly stained. She drags her fingers lightly over Riku’s breasts, fingers teasing across the heavy curves and down past her navel, slips them between the cradle of their hips and rubs hard against Riku’s clit as she sinks her fangs back in. Riku’s hand spasms on her neck before clamping down, thighs slick against Sora’s hand, and she lets out little noises on every exhale which ring beautifully in Sora’s ears. They spurr her on to suck harder, rub harder, _grind_ harder until it’s a feedback loop of pleasure that ties them closer and closer. 

The pressure on the back of her neck is getting weaker so Sora pulls off, licks the droplets of blood that follow before pressing a final kiss there. She takes in Riku’s hazy eyes, dark and half lidded, sweat along her brow and pale skin ashen from blood loss. Riku will have a vibrant purple bruise around the puncture wounds and Sora knows that she’ll catch Riku’s hand drifting to touch it, to _press down_ on it in the following days. 

“Feeling okay?” Riku nods jerkily, shudders at the next swipe across her clit and moves her hand to Sora’s hair to tug her in for a kiss. She moans brokenly into Sora’s mouth, presses deeper to chase the taste of her own blood and shakes at the scrape of fangs on her lip. Sora sighs happily into the kiss, content to give herself over, to have every little piece of Riku in return. 

Sora breaks the kiss to move her lips down, shifts lower on Riku’s body until she’s sucking kisses on her breasts, faint red lip prints left behind and Riku’s hips thrust forward. Riku arches into that questing mouth, gasps loudly when those fingers make their way inside of her. Slick coating the mattress beneath her and along her thigh where Sora still drags her hips against her, eyes shut and sucking her nipples into that sharp mouth, fangs barely grazing. The slight pain when a fang scores across her nipples, the smooth drag of fingers in and out of her wet cunt has her bowed over Sora, sobbing. The warring sensations set her trembling, unable to catch her breath, and she weakly clutches Sora closer to her chest

Sora thrusts her fingers hard, Riku’s cunt fluttering before clenching down, trying to pull them deeper inside. Sora’s eyes roll at the tight pressure around her fingers, moans around the swollen nipple in her mouth but is mindful not to bite down, not wanting to actually hurt Riku. 

Sora has to fight against the impulse of _more_. More of this, more of _them_ for all eternity. 

“Come on Sora, please. Fuck me, _please_. I want it, everything- want you, _please,_” Riku tugs at Sora’s hair until she lets go, drags her back to her neck and rolls her hips down roughly. Sora hesitates, knows she’s already taken too much blood but the hand in her hair drags her ever closer and she relents. 

She bites down again on Riku’s neck, lightly sucks as she pounds her fingers into Riku’s cunt, moans around her blood stained skin when Riku cries out and comes on her hand. Riku’s hips spasm and slick her hand even more, chest heaving, pulse hammering under her lips. Sora whispers in her ear, endearments and praises and promises as Riku rides out the waves of pleasure, thighs squeezing Sora’s arm as she blinks dazedly up at the ceiling, tries to catch her breath. Sora kisses her neck, moves to her lips and straddles Riku’s hips. She lightly tugs Riku’s mouth open with her fangs, laps up the small pin pricks of blood she leaves behind. 

“So beautiful, always taste so _sweet,_” Sora’s rubbing her own clit with fingers coated in Riku’s slick, lazily kisses Riku’s lax mouth and groans at the blissed out expression on her girlfriend’s face, “fills me up _so good_ every time, my good girl...I love you so much, baby.”

Her hips stutter forward when Riku comes to and smoothes her hands up Sora’s thighs and around to her ass, grips and pulls her harder against her own fingers, melts at the tongue sliding against hers, pinkened saliva dripping down her chin from the desperately messy press of their mouths.

“I love you, too,” Riku whispers against her mouth, licks along her lip before dipping inside. Sora grinds hard against her fingers, her arousal reaching a boiling point when Riku nuzzles her nose against Sora’s, “love how we taste. Wish I could bite you.”

Sora grunts, slams their mouths together with a hand tangled in Riku’s hair as she rides her orgasm out on her fingers. She lets loose panting whines into Riku’s expectant mouth, chest heaving through shuddering breaths. Riku pulls her close, coaxes her into something softer as her hips slow, body quivering and slumping into Riku’s hold as she gently lowers them to the bed, facing each other. 

Riku presses kisses across her slack face, tucks Sora’s head into her neck and holds her close through the lingering shivers. Sora clutches back, presses against all that warm skin and rubs circles into Riku’s ribs, murmurs sleepily, “Do you feel okay? I know I took too much...”

“_Yes_. Sora, I feel amazing. You did everything I asked for and _more,_” Riku sighs dreamily, takes Sora’s hand in hers and presses a kiss to the palm. Sora’s eyes drift closed, a pleased hum buried in Riku’s chest at the warmth radiating from her hand.

Sora’s eyes snap open at the dull teeth sinking lightly into the thin skin of her wrist. 

Riku’s eyes are dark once more when she meets them, smirk visible, and Sora can practically feel her pupils expand with the fresh wave of arousal flooding her body.

**Author's Note:**

> Sora makes sure that Riku eats iron rich foods as part of their after care and waits on her hand and foot despite many, many protests.


End file.
